


Early Days

by Rennie75



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows 2x16 Suicide Squad and will include POVs from Oliver, Diggle and Felicity.  This is just my attempt to bring the Team closer together, fill in some gaps, and add some Olicity!  There will be little action as it's more of a character study in the current Team dynamics and their individual struggles to come together to fight Slade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is in Oliver's POV and was originally posted as Ch 4 in my story A Woman of Distinction. I am immediately posting Chapter 2 (Diggle's POV - Little Things) so you can skip ahead if you read Oliver already! 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER - Applies to the entire story, CW's Arrow certainly belongs to others but I do enjoy borrowing their toys to play!

Oliver rose from the bed stiffly and spared a quick glance at Sara still on the bed. He had meant it when he said "Together" but the nightmares still came and sleep still eluded him. He paced for several moments as thoughts of Slade invaded his mind; however, Oliver was determined to keep his promise so he laid back down next to Sara and tried to meditate. He hoped sleep would come but he was still awake several hours later when the morning light woke Sara.

Sara met his eyes but she didn't ask and he didn't lie. _She's right about neither of us sharing well_ , Oliver thought with a slight grimace.

He knew Sara planned to spend the next few days with her family so she could work at Verdant at night. Roy continued to guard Thea but he needed time to train so he would spend the next few nights at the lair instead of working the club. Diggle and Felicity continued to spend most of their time at the lair as well and Oliver wanted to be here with his Team; if he was honest he would admit he _needed_ to be here with them. After he and Sara promised to take on Slade together Oliver had spoken to the whole Team as he knew he needed to let them in as well.

While it appeared Diggle had been fighting his own demons since returning from the mission with Lyla and Amanda's Suicide Squad, even he agreed easily enough to the stronger Team approach. Oliver knew Diggle had been watching out for Felicity despite her protests so it seemed the man had never lost sight of the Team even when Oliver had. Felicity always supported the Team and had chastised him for waiting so long – Oliver had opened his mouth to apologize to her for denying her desire to call for back-up the night before, but she had just smiled and squeezed his arm as she had walked by him. Roy seemed as tired as he was and had simply nodded in agreement.

For now though Oliver was alone in the lair and as he started to train he needed to clear his mind and put aside thoughts of the Team and Slade. Oliver trained for several minutes even though he knew he was past the point of exhaustion and would soon be a detriment to the very people he wanted to protect. He continued to push himself though hoping that if he trained enough he might _finally_ be able to sleep tonight.

As he heard the lair door and the click of Felicity's heels Oliver paused and turned to watch the blond enter the room much earlier than he had expected. Her attention was entirely focused on the tablet in her hands so Oliver took a moment to observe her. As usual she looked bright and cheerful but Oliver knew she wore masks just like the rest of them. Without conscious thought Oliver found himself blocking her path to her usual seat.

"Felicity. You okay?" Oliver spoke quietly as he realized she still hadn't even noticed him. _We need to step up her training_ , he thought caught between amusement and annoyance.

"Oliver! I didn't know you were here! What did you say … oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just great! I woke up early with an idea to track Slade. The money has been a dead end but I think I may have another way. Don't get too excited because the others searched haven't exactly panned out but I know we need to try and track Slade so I'm just gonna..."

As Felicity trailed off and gestured vaguely behind him Oliver realized he hadn't paid close attention to her explanation but had instead just been staring at her. _I really do need to sleep._ Oliver thought with a sigh suddenly feeling his exhaustion.

"Explain your new idea to me." Oliver gave the order as he took a seat next to Felicity's usual chair and leaned back to watch her take her seat.

She barely spared a glance at him as she started typing and talking. "Well, I reviewed the intel you got from the Suicide Squad leader, BTW, I still hate that name. Diggle tried to explain the mentality behind it to me but I just don't understand the sacrifice the Team thing and we will _never_ have that type of trackers in us…"

The sound of laughter brought Oliver awake and he realized he hadn't awakened to laughter since before the Island. He didn't open his eyes but instead savored the sound of Felicity's light chuckling before he realized Diggle was there as well and was sharing a story from his service days. It was definitely a happier story than the ones he had shared with Oliver previously. _When did_ _Diggle get here?_ Oliver thought suddenly as he jerked himself up and looked around to take in the other changes to his surroundings.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." At Diggle's words, Oliver turned and found his friends smiling at him.

"So glad my explanation bored you to sleep … just the effect every woman likes to have on a man." Felicity grimaced half-heartedly but didn't continue that line of thought and Oliver ignored it as well.

Oliver smiled at Felicity before he offered his apology. "Sorry about that, Felicity. I haven't been sleeping well lately." He watched as his friends exchanged a look before both simply nodded without pressuring him to talk. Even without the spoken offer Oliver knew they were both there for him but he still wasn't sure if he deserved them.

"Ready to train?"

Oliver nodded in answer to Diggle's question and stood to follow him but first he stopped beside Felicity and squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you for still working on this. I know you're frustrated and tired too. Why don't you rest while we train?"

"Guess it is my turn, huh?" Felicity spoke lightly but quickly ducked her head to the side.

Oliver paused as he took in the nervous gesture and realization hit. When he pushed his friends away to face his demons alone it seemed he also forced them to struggle alone as well. His distance didn't protect them but it did leave them alone, without support, without back-up. It also planted the fear that they could no longer depend on him as Felicity's avoidance of his eyes clearly demonstrated now. Oliver took a moment to appreciate just how hard everyone was working on their own and the fact that he wasn't the only one struggling. If this Team was going to defeat Slade then they would need to work together, they would need to be there for each other going forward and Oliver knew that that needed to start with him.

"Definitely your turn Felicity." Oliver smiled when Felicity looked up and studied him before returning his smile. He didn't always need words to communicate with Felicity but Oliver knew she appreciated it when he made the effort, small though it was.

Looking back later Oliver realized a new pattern formed that morning when he had finally been able to rest. He still couldn't fight the nightmares when he slept by Sara but each morning with Felicity's voice and typing acting as a magical talisman he was able to sleep peacefully for several hours. Diggle would then join and they would train while Felicity rested for a couple hours herself. Oliver found comfort in their bond and knew the other two were also grateful for the new arrangement as well.

It was several days later that Oliver awoke not to the sound of Felicity's laughter, but to Sara's voice. He opened his eyes and quickly found her nearby reviewing results with Felicity. As Sara turned and met his eyes he saw the brief flash of hurt before she turned away again. Oliver continued to stare even though he wasn't sure what to say and after just a moment she did turn back to him. Sara met his eyes but she didn't ask and he didn't lie.


	2. Little Things (Diggle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Diggle's POV and continues in the same time frame of the last chapter (just after 2x16 Suicide Squad). Felicity's chapter is next and should be posted Sunday/ Monday.

Diggle arrived at the lair at the usual time this morning and as usual Felicity was working on her computer as Oliver slept nearby. He enjoyed these early morning respites when the Team felt more like family and for just a little while he could forget his doubts about Lyla, about the Team, and about his recent choices.

Felicity smiled and greeted him softly when he approached and Diggle took a moment to study her. She too was looking more relaxed and seemed to need this new early morning tradition as much as he did. Felicity was both the exception and the standard for him - not just on Team Arrow but in the world as Diggle knew it. Despite all the darkness, blood, and fear Diggle knew must invade her dreams at night because of what they did each day she still remained determinedly optimistic, incredibly giving, and surprisingly aware. Felicity might miss the danger signs of potential threats but she _never_ missed an opportunity to do good. The pillow and blanket Oliver was using were proof that Felicity still remembered the importance of the little things and Diggle envied that even as he was grateful for it.

As he moved onto the mats to train Diggle's thoughts moved to the other Team member in the room – Oliver. He knew Oliver and Sara were working to come together to fight Slade and he was glad of that as it meant Oliver had also come back to the Team approach. However, he also knew that Oliver was still fighting himself as much as he was fighting Slade. The fact that he needed these few hours next to Felicity to find the peace and comfort he needed to sleep struck a chord with Diggle.

Diggle knew Oliver and Sara were somewhat similar in the darkness they carried inside them and that there was a shared bond from their past … the same could be said for him and Lyla. However, it appeared Oliver and Sara still struggled in their relationship and Diggle wasn't sure if it was because of their similarities or because of their differences. Diggle also wasn't sure whether the problems between him and Lyla were due to their own similarities or differences either.

All Diggle knew is that lately he had been having a crisis of conscious as he remained with Lyla despite the Suicide Squad mission. He remained with her despite feeling she used the excuse of the "gray area" to do what was easier sometimes. He remained with her despite believing she would sacrifice the "little things" for big picture success.

Diggle was also struggling to combat both Lyla's and Amanda's accusation that his Team wasn't any better than theirs, that they were on the same side, and that they were actually the same. Diggle felt an instinctive objection to the characterization of Oliver and the Team as killers but he still felt compelled to examine the evidence anyway. He had been reviewing their choices, their past missions, and their plan for Slade in minute detail as he needed to see if they too lived in the gray area without him having even been aware of it.

Strangely enough it was this new early morning tradition that eased his mind more than his logical evaluation of their record. There was no denying that Team Arrow did have a large number of casualties in their ledger but they hadn't lost their humanity. The blond woman working so hard at her computer was obvious and welcome proof that they remained grounded in doing what was right.

Diggle knew Lyla had embraced the military and covert agency emphasis on expediency, political fallout, collateral damage, and any other buzz words that were used to distance one's self from difficult choices. However, Felicity and Team Arrow lived closely with their choices and didn't seek to distance themselves from those choices. There were times Diggle that thought they all embraced the guilt and burdens a little _too_ well as their current state reflected. Each Team member was pushing him or herself beyond the point of exhaustion as each felt responsible for the lives of others and for doing the right thing.

He loved Lyla and knew he always would but he also knew that didn't mean that they could or should still be together. Diggle remembered telling Oliver once that the person you loved would be a good fit as they were, for you as you were. The question now was whether Lyla was a good fit for him. Diggle continued to pound the heavy bag even as the questions and doubts flooded his mind.

"Hey, caffeine break?"

Felicity's soft voice surprised him and Diggle turned to find the young blond standing close-by. She smiled and tentatively offered a coffee cup as well as a bottle of water. _The little things._ Diggle thought and found his first true smile of the day. He reached out and took the cup that he knew would be hot chocolate instead of coffee and grinned a bit more when happiness lit Felicity's face.

Diggle's eyes then caught movement as Oliver had obviously woken up and moved to join them on the mats. Over the oblivious blond's head he met his friend's eyes and saw his own struggles reflected there. Diggle didn't have all the answers when it came to the Team, nor to Lyla, but he found comfort in the fact that Oliver was struggling with similar questions of his own. _Misery loves company … and good vodka!_ Diggle thought as he realized he and Oliver needed to talk soon.

As Oliver nodded just before he stepped beside Felicity Diggle knew his friend was there for him just as Felicity was. Diggle watched as Felicity and Oliver exchanged smiles even as he knocked the water bottle from her hands and caught it in mid-air. As the pair laughed, Diggle also realized that just as Oliver shared similar struggles to his own, Oliver also shared in the joy Felicity brought just as he did. _Okay, not exactly as I do._ Diggle thought as Oliver then winked at Felicity and she immediately blushed before walking away to take her own nap.

If this Team was going to defeat Slade and do it the right way, then they would need to work together, they would need to be there for each other going forward and Diggle knew that he needed to do his part as both Felicity and Oliver were certainly trying to do theirs as well.


	3. Being Right (Felicity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Felicity's view on the new arrangement and her own struggles. Still takes place in the same time frame as the first two chapters.

Felicity maintained her earlier than usual arrival time each morning at the lair after that first day that Oliver had napped beside her. She reminded herself yet again not to read too much into the new arrangements even as she admitted to herself that the morning was now her favorite part of the day. It seemed to be the only time any of them relaxed and it reminded her of the early days of Team Arrow … before Sara returned from the dead, before Roy was injected with Mirakuru, before Oliver learned of his mother's treachery, before Slade Wilson returned from the dead.

"Felicity."

Felicity tried not to react to the way Oliver said her name even as she tried to ignore the way he looked shirtless. _You'd think I'd be used to this by now!_ Felicity thought with a sigh even as she reminded herself this _was_ just what it was like in the early days of Team Arrow and that was what she had missed lately. She didn't ramble quite as much now as she did then, but Oliver could still catch her off guard sometimes.

"Hey. Any new reports during the night?" Felicity was determined to keep them in the crime fighting business and not just in the Kill Slade game. She knew Oliver was still fighting his own demons even if he was trying to let the Team help now; however, she thought it was always good to remind Oliver of just how good he actually was. Felicity immediately flushed and turned away as her thoughts of Oliver being good just took a decidedly less than innocent turn.

"No. I still think we need to focus on Slade —" Oliver started but Felicity was familiar with his argument and turned back around to jump back in before he could get any further.

"We are focused on Slade, but that doesn't mean we can't do good while we wait for the information to find him Oliver. Remember how it feels to save lives? Remember how it feels to save the City?" Felicity tried to rein in her anger as this wasn't the first time she had had this particular argument with Oliver.

"Felicity. You are right and I was trying to tell you that before you interrupted me." Oliver had started with a growl but now he actually smiled at her and Felicity was dumbstruck.

"Really? You think I'm right? I mean _I **know**_ I'm right but you don't usually acknowledge that I'm right beyond a grunt and usually an angry grunt at that like I'm somehow wrong for being right all the time. Well, I'm not right all the time but …" Felicity brought her ramble to a sudden stop as Oliver stepped forward to clasp both of her elbows and smiled at her.

"You are right and if you get anything while I'm sleeping then wake me up and I'll go." Oliver ignored her rambling just as he always had and maintained a serious tone before he squeezed her elbows and waited for her response.

Felicity just bit her tongue and nodded then watched as Oliver resumed his new normal position on the couch to sleep. She knew she needed to talk while she typed so he could fall asleep, but she didn't think it was a good thing to talk about how she had no intention of waking him up unless there was some type of catastrophic event - and even then she would call the others first. Felicity sighed at her thoughts as she sat down to pull up the most recent search results on Slade.

"Well there are a few more building rentals we should look into tonight. I know you think this isn't going to help us find him and I know my other ideas didn't catch him either but I think this just may work. There's an old building on Cypress that was renovated early last year so that might be our first stop. I had to expand our starting point as Slade has been planning his revenge for years now so he may have put this into place before you were even off the Island. I'm also still checking the power grids for aberrant uses so I'll put together a new list of possible hidey holes for Slade and you, John and Roy can suit up tonight and recon a few places…" Felicity had slowed her ramble and spoke more softly as she went along as well. She really wasn't sure if Oliver needed the typing and her voice to sleep, but she kinda liked the idea that he did so she was sticking to the new tradition regardless.

Felicity smiled when she realized Oliver was, in fact, sound asleep already. She couldn't stop herself from going to him and adjusting the blanket over him … she wasn't tucking him in, you didn't tuck in the Arrow (even if he did look like a lost little boy while he slept) … she was just … adjusting the blankets a bit. Felicity bit her lip and curled her nails into her palms to stop herself from touching the man resting so peacefully. With a shake of her head at her too friendly urges Felicity turned away and resumed her work at the computer.

She had been so glad Oliver (and Sara) wanted the Slade mission to be a Team thing as those few days of Oliver pushing everyone away to do his own thing, Sara acting insecure and avoiding the lair, Roy skipping training to stay close to Thea, and Diggle leaving to help the Suicide Squad without so much as a Team vote, had really scared Felicity and given her serious doubts. However, during those days, she had followed their example and kept to herself even as she tried to find a way to bring them back and find her own way back to Team Arrow.

Felicity didn't doubt her position on the Team anymore as she had done recently, but she had found herself doubting the Team as a whole. In the early days it was that connection to Oliver and John, as well as the making a difference in the city, that inspired her to say even after she helped them solve the mystery of Walter's disappearance. She had felt like she was part of the hero the city knew as the Vigilante. She believed in Team Arrow and it had felt good, right, it had felt like home.

Things had gotten rocky though with the Moira situation and with Sara and Slade both returning to the city. Oliver had stepped away and each one of them had struggled separately and that wasn't what Felicity knew and loved about Team Arrow. They had also lost their focus on being the crime-fighting heroes she knew them to be as Slade became the only priority. Felicity was particularly concerned about them when it seemed Diggle had doubts after he returned from the Suicide Squad mission. She believed he was finding himself again though, and it seemed that he and Oliver had even talked like they had during the old days – at least she awoke yesterday to sounds of them talking instead of training, and both seemed more relaxed and confident afterwards.

_I just have to remember that I am right and even Oliver admitted that._ Felicity thought with a smile as she stood up and turned to the guys.

If this Team was going to defeat Slade the right way and still be a force of good in the city then they would need to work together, they would need to be there for each other going forward and Felicity was determined to do her part as a member of Team Arrow.


	4. Gray Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I went with the Oliver/ Diggle vodka chat to finish this story -same time frame as the other chapters!

Oliver noted Diggle's distraction continued as soon as they stepped on the mats for their sparring. He knew something had been off for his friend since his return from the Suicide Squad mission but it didn't look like Diggle planned to talk just yet. Oliver intentionally left his right side open but when Diggle didn't take the shot Oliver stepped back and raised a brow in question.

Diggle didn't respond so Oliver moved away without a word. He went to the trunk across the room and opened it quietly as he spared a longer than needed glance at the blond sleeping on the couch. Oliver grabbed the vodka bottle and shot glasses then joined Diggle who had moved to one of the open tables.

"Early in the day for drinking." Diggle noted.

"Or we are just late for this drink." Oliver poured a shot for both and raised his glass. He watched as Diggle considered his words before he raised his own glass. Both downed the contents quickly but then neither spoke.

"Vodka is good for talking." Oliver offered the comment without looking at his friend. He found his eyes were training on Felicity's sleeping form instead of the man next to him.

"You want to talk?"

At the surprise in the tone, Oliver turned to his friend with a small smile. "Thought you might need to."

There was silence again but this time he kept his eyes on Diggle while he poured them a second shot and they raised their glasses before drinking it. Diggle immediately poured another shot but instead of raising his glass he swirled the clear liquid and watched it in fascination. He then looked to Felicity as he spoke.

"Do you think we'll lose her one day?"

Oliver turned quickly to stare at Felicity and couldn't seem to process the question. He knew Diggle more than anyone else shared his need to protect and shield Felicity, but he hadn't realized his friend doubted their ability to continue to do it. Oliver was now forced to reconsider his decision to not keep his friends at arm's length. If he lost Felicity….Oliver drew a blank on any life he could have without her. He could only picture darkness.

"Oliver!" Diggle's voice was sharp and Oliver finally looked at him realizing Diggle had said his name more than once.

"Calm down – I actually think she's tougher than we are and we _do_ protect her. I didn't mean lose her like that. I meant…"

Oliver finally took a deep breath and listened to his friend's words and then waited for him to continue. He couldn't help but continue to glance at Felicity almost to reassure himself that she was here and safe.

"Do you think she'll decide to leave? Do you think there are lines we will be willing to cross but that Felicity won't?"

Oliver again took a moment as he tried to process the words. He couldn't force himself to consider Diggle's questions though even if those same thoughts plagued his nightmares – nightmares that Felicity's presence seemed to ease. He knew Sara wondered why he could sleep next to Felicity but not her and Oliver didn't have any answers for her either. Without answers to give, Oliver asked questions instead. "Where is this coming from? What happened with Lyla and the Suicide Squad?"

"It's complicated." Diggle laughed but it wasn't a real laugh so Oliver waited once again.

"I don't want us to become the Suicide Squad and I think one of the reasons we haven’t is Felicity. She reminds me of the little things." Again a slight chuckle but this one was real. "She reminds me of the people we are supposed to protect and keeps me grounded, human – not just a soldier."

"She does the same for me." Oliver admitted in a soft voice. "I think she's actually the best part of me." He dropped his head and waited for something … he wasn't sure what exactly, but he knew he didn't deserve Felicity and he knew Diggle of all people had to know that.

"She's a good fit for you, Oliver. I'm not sure Lyla is a good fit for me but I love her. I just don't know if that's enough…will be enough."

Oliver had looked up in surprise at Diggle's comments but he then chose to ignore Diggle's reference to his past comment about finding love, finding someone that fits. Even Diggle had to realize that while Felicity was a good fit for him, he wasn't a good fit for her. He didn't want to have that argument now with Diggle though as he had already had versions of it with Sara. It was easier to focus on Diggle and Lyla than on Felicity.

"So you give yourselves time – don't give up yet."

"And in time, one of us will bend … or break? Time may not be my best ally right now." Diggle again swirled the vodka and stared at it intently.

"But you aren't ready to walk away … from us or her?" Oliver asked shrewdly and watched as his friend glanced up in surprise.

"No, I'm not." Diggle downed the drink.

“So everything stays the same for now?” Oliver again couldn’t fight the temptation to look at Felicity as she slowly started moving and waking up. When he turned back to Diggle he saw the man watching him intently. Oliver maintained eye contact and just waited.

“Yeah, everything stays the same…for now. Eventually we’ll both need to pick a side though Oliver. We can’t stay in the gray area much longer.” Diggle gave a final nod and moved back toward the training mats.

Oliver knew Diggle’s words would stay with him and he knew they would both need to make some hard decisions in the near future. He again turned to Felicity and watched as she stretched and awakened fully before he moved quickly over to resume training with Diggle. The mornings were the best part of his day now and he wanted to enjoy them just a bit longer before those decisions needed to be made, before everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’ve left this open ended but I really am trying to work (somewhat) within the current S2 storyline. As much as I want Olicity they clearly aren’t there just yet but I added as much as I could and added the Team scenes I still desperately miss! :) Here’s hoping the next new episode includes some Team and Olicity moments!


End file.
